Demigods Unite!
by MoonBeggars
Summary: Join our newest demigods as they face everyday challenges of love, loss, and fighting for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The wait is officially over! Here is the first chapter! {Danny Richardson belongs to me; Alex Winter belongs to Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus}**

* * *

Danny Richardson woke up to the sound of somebody screaming at the top of their lungs. Danny rolled over and put his pillow over his head. On any other day he would've jumped out of bed to see what was happening, but people were always risking their lives one way or another at this camp.

He tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. It was too loud outside and it was definitely too loud in this cabin. Cabin 11, it was called. The Hermes cabin. It might as well have been called the overflow cabin. It was filled with demigods who haven't yet been claimed by their godly parent. Kids usually come and go. They never stay longer than a week or two.

Danny's been there for 2 months. Still, no god seemed to want him. And that seemed quite alright with him, really. Cabin 11 is really nice once you get past the whole people-trying-to-rob-you-in-your-sleep thing. Plus, it was the only cabin that had not just one, but 3 TVs.

That retched screaming started up again. Danny removed the pillow from his head. He saw demigods running from the cabin, in the direction of the forest. "What the heck...?"

Danny pulled on an orange T-shirt that probably wasn't his and slid it on, running in the direction of the screaming. He was still in his blue pajama pants and was barefoot, but he didn't matter. He reached up to make sure he still had his necklace in case of an emergency. The closer he and the rest of Cabin 11 got to the forest, the screaming got quieter. But it was clearly coming from the forest.

Danny hated the forest. The trees and the bugs and the creatures roaming around scared the Hades out of him. He wasn't looking where he was going, and crashed right into the back of one of the only girls in Cabin 11. He then stumbled backwards, tripped over a root, and fell onto his butt.

"Watch it!" whispered the girl, Alex Winter. She had short dark brown hair and brilliant green eyes. She grabbed him by the wrist and, with a short but powerful yank pulled him back onto his feet. They both looked around. They had gotten themselves separated from everybody else.

"Great, look what you did! We're lost in the forest and now I'm freezing my ass off!" Alex gave a little shiver. The temperature seemed to have dropped some since their arrival. They heard a loud sound, somewhat in between a roar and a squawk. coming from the east. Alex pulled out a key-chain and gave it a hard squeeze. It extended to a 2 ft long bronze sword. The two ran in the direction of the roar.

Danny and Alex came across a clearing. They crouched behind a couple of bushes, watching and waiting. There was more screaming, but the closer they got, the more it sounded like... singing? A blonde girl ran through the clearing with a bow and arrow in her hands. She was facing behind her, shooting arrows at whatever was there. She was also singing, though obviously it was draining her.

The monster that was chasing the girl burst out of the trees, seemingly from nowhere. It had a sleek panther-like body and talons for feet. Its wings were big and black, about twice the size of an eagle's wingspan.

"A gryphon! On camp grounds! But how?" Alex was bewildered. She looked over to Danny. Danny wasn't there. She looked back at the action. Danny was running with a long silver sword in his hand towards the gryphon.

"You idiot!" Alex yelled. She jumped into action carrying her sword with her as well, praying that none of them would become gryphon food anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The gryphon snapped and roared at the blonde girl, though it seemed like it was getting... sleepy? The girl's singing seemed to have some effect on the large beast.

Or, it did, until Danny appeared out of nowhere and started mindlessly swinging his sword at it. Danny let out some sort of strange battle cry that caused the girl to stop singing and look at him. Almost immediately the gryphon snapped back into focus and nipped at the girl with its sharp beak.

Danny puffed out his chest in an attempt to look tough. It failed. "Don't worry, I will slay this beast for you!"

"You're not even holding your sword right!" the girl retorted between shots of her arrows. "How could you possibly slay a gryphon?"

"Like this!" Danny gave a weak swing of his sword that barely grazed the gryphon's fur. Neither the gryphon nor the blonde looked impressed. "Okay, um, that was supposed to work..."

The gryphon gave a loud roar and the two ran, with the gryphon and Alex close behind.

"My name's Danny, by the way!" he yelled over the sound of the gryphon as the two ran for their lives. He extended a hand for her to shake.

"Now is really not the time! I would shoot but now I'm out of arrows and I know you can't wield a sword to save your life!" the blonde girl yelled back. They came to where the forest ended and didn't stop until they were at the cabins. The blonde bent over to catch her breath. Danny spun around quickly.

"Crap! We left Alex in the forest!" he ran back, leaving his sword like the idiot he was. He ventured through the forest until he crashed into Alex, knocking her down this time.

"You _really _have to stop doing that." Alex stated, getting back on her feet. She jerked a pale thumb behind her. "I killed the thing, by the way. And, uh, a bunch of wood nymphs are really mad at me now. Don't ask why."

"Sorry for leaving you back there..." Danny started. Alex was obviously ignoring him, and proceeded to walk out of the forest and towards the Hermes cabin. Danny jogged after her. "No, seriously, I am. We were just wrapped up in not dying to-"

Alex gave him her get-away-from-me-before-I-kill-you look. "I don't care, I'm going back to sleep, good bye." she walked into the brown cabin, slamming the door shut in his face. Danny tried to stuff his hands in his pockets, before realizing he didn't have pockets, and just resorted to tucking them under his arms. He walked away to see where that blonde girl went. She was still standing in the same spot, checking to see if any of her arrows had returned. Two of them did.

"Hey, I'm Danny." Danny extended a hand for her to shake.

"My name's Bryn." she shook his hand. Now that they were right in front of each other, Danny realized she was about a year or so younger than him. She looked over to the Hermes cabin. "Looks like your girlfriend isn't too happy with you leaving her in the forest."

"What!? She's not my girlfriend, I barely even know her!" Danny tucked his hands back under his arms and decided to change the subject. "So what the heck were you doing in the forest this early in the morning?"

"Well, I noticed one of my cabinmates sneaking out this morning. Everyone else was still asleep, so I decided to follow her into the forest. Eventually she disappeared and I found myself lost. And then, well, this gryphon showed up..." Bryn shrugged it off like it was nothing. "I still haven't found her yet, but I hope she's okay. I would go back and look for her again, but that forest creeps me out."

Bryn grabbed her bow and the arrows that had returned (there were 4 now). She slung them over her back and walked towards the bright golden Apollo cabin. She waved at Danny.

"Hey wait, who was...?" Danny trailed off. Bryn was already inside. Danny sighed and walked back to his cabin. He made a mental note to himself to not wear pajama pants while fighting a gryphon, and to ask Bryn who her missing cabinmate was. But that could wait for later. Right now, all Danny wanted to do was sleep.


End file.
